world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072514-LiquorSurprise
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board INDEPENDENCEDAY. CURRENT cthonicCatamite CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Ͽ Ϊ arrive Ͼ CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: can we keep my entering message? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: i am fond of it because it is quite out of character Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: SURE why not CCC: Ͽ what was it? Ͼ CGT: CGT: Acenia looks around the empty room, becomes bored, and faps. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Ahem. Darmok, do you mind if i RP as you for a min? CCC: Ͽ Ϊt's fine. Ͼ CLL: So, Miloko CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: yes? CLL: You are awoken from your lovely dream of prospit to find Darmok grinning like an idiot, his finger to his lips. CTT: She gives him a questioning glance, since he apparently wants to stay quiet CLL: Darmok opens her door, and beckons her after him. CCC: Ͽ Đற;ǶՏ Ͼ CTT: she'll follow CLL: Darmok will lead you to another hallway, and point to a doorway. He'll head to the next hallway over, and knock on the door. CTT: Miloko knocks on the door CTT: softly CLL: ((miloko, you're knocking on Acenia's door)) CLL: ((Darmok is knocking on Merrow's)) CGT: (( rapscallions! )) CAA: Merrow, still awake, pushes aside the papers he's been working on (which are filled with things he SHOULD have said, instead of the dorky things he DID say earlier that night), and goes to answer the door. CGT: Acenia opens her door, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: There are dark circles under his eyes. He hasn't slept. CAA: (( EIN MINUTEN BITTE! I'm not Merrow! )) CAA: (( Oh what the hell ever. We'll just pretend that I am. )) CTT: "err, hi?" CGT: (( nuuuuu )) CGT: "Cannei helb you?" She mumbles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok grins and beckons to றerrow. Ͼ CAA: Merrow rubs his weary eyes. "BROTHER. WE SEE YOU ARE USING DOORS NOW." CAA: Merrow shrugs. "WHAT THE SHELL. WE CANNOT SLEEP ANYWAY." And follows Darmok. CTT: "umm, w-well, j-just f-follow? ok?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok leads றerrow back to றiloko and Ѧcenia, beckoning to the girls. Ͼ CGT: "mmyeah. Okay." Acenia locks the door from inside and pulls the door shut. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: ((is she inside her room or outside with the cool kids)) CGT: (( outside)) CLL: ((kk)) CLL: Darmok leads the group to Commander Balish's office, which is locked. He stops outside the door, and makes a motion for them all to turn around. CGT: Acenia Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow obliges, still not sure what's going on. CGT: 's eyes are hardly open anyway, she just turns and rubs them a little more. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "OH. ACENIA. YOU ARE HERE, TOO?" CTT: Miloko does a 180 CAA: He suddenly straightens his posture and begins adjusting his clothes to try to look his best. CGT: "mmmhmm" she says sleepily. Why she sleeps in her hat, we will never know, though. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: You hear a click as the door opens from the inside, and Darmok is chuckling under his breath. "Darmok and Friends, Riddles in the Dark." CAA: "ARE YOU NOT AFRAID THE COMMANDER WILL COME DOWN ON YOU FOR BREAKING INTO HIS OFFICE, BR--" he looks around, then clears his throat. "DARMOK?" CGT: Acenia paps her cheeks a few times and stretches on her toes. Okay, more awake nnow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "w-what are we d-doing h-here a-anyways?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles. "றerrow, Ƿrince who was Ƿromised. Ɓalish, Տad Ļittle Жing of a Տad Ļittle Ƕill." Ͼ CAA: "WE ASSUMED YOU WOULD KNOW. HAS DARMOK NOT SAID?" CCC: Ͽ Ƕe beckons you all inside. Ͼ CAA: Merrow accepts Darmok's answer. He doesn't UNDERSTAND it, but Darmok is chuckling, so he's presumably not worried. CGT: "I just woke up, I have no idea." Acenia is just going to follow her friends like a good sheeple, since papa isn't watching. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "no, he h-hasn't?" she says entering the room CAA: (( Oh man. You just know Rilset's going to be waiting inside, ready to punch Merrow. )) CGT: (( LMAO )) CTT: ((I ship it)) CTT: ((Rilset's fist <3< Merrow)) CAA: (( =P )) CGT: (( "PUNK, YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER, DON'T YOU?" )) CAA: (( Maybe he'll start liking Merrow once he realizes Acenia actually likes him? No, who am I kidding, he'll just hate him more. )) CGT: (( there ya go )) CCC: Ͽ Đarmok turns back to a cabinet behind the desk, opening it to reveal a collection of expensive alcohols, mostly seablood vintages, with a few cheaper options as well. Đarmok picks up a bottle and pulls out the cork, taking a swig. Ͼ CGT: ✫(◝ō_ō◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "...ALL THIS INTRIGUE FOR A....'BOOZE RUN?'" CTT: "err, are you s-sure you s-should be d-doing t-that?" CTT: "w-won't the c-commander n-notice t-that s-some w-will be m-missing?" CGT: Acenia starts mumbling about the Human "vodka" and how it is generally made it the human potato. However, the Lambic is made with fermented fruits without the assistance of the human hop plant. blah blah blah. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( maybe rilset drinky too. who knows? )) CAA: "IT SEEMS OUR BETROTHED IS A CONNOISSEUR." Merrow chuckles, sounding somewhat impressed by her knowledge. CTT: ((oh man, drunk rilset, I'd feel so sorry for merrow)) CGT: (( i ship that fist. oh god. nullar probably does too )) CCC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head, taking another swig. "Đarmok, the றirthful றessiah." Ͼ CTT: "I d-don't u-understand how t-that h-helps?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok just laughs, and offers the bottle to றiloko. Ͼ CAA: Merrow's eyes widen. Is Miloko seriously going to drink that stuff? CTT: buckling under peer pressure she takes the bottle and takes a small sip CCC: Ͽ Đarmok grins, waggling his eyebrows comically. Ͼ CGT: "Is this the day's event?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs, and takes out a bottle handing it to றerrow. Ͼ CCC: Ͽ Ƕe grabs another, smaller bottle, and hands it to Ѧcenia. Ͼ CGT: Acenia looks at Miloko, then Merrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE DO NOT KNOW IF WE SHOULD....IT WOULD NOT DO TO BE SEEN IN AN....UNKEMPT STATE..." CAA: Merrow looks nervous. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok shuts the door pointedly. Ͼ CGT: "Not that I'm defending the decision or anything..." she places the bottle on the desk. "But we're not to leave the base, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ CGT: "Were you to have a human 'wild phase', would this not be the safest?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "not l-like the w-world i-isn't e-ending s-soon or a-anything?" CGT: "There's that too." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia just eyes the bottle she was given, as if it were going to pounce on her at any second. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "..." Merrow takes all this in. CAA: "...WE WILL DO IT IF YOU WILL." CGT: "I had intended to watch..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "...WHAT, AND HAVE US GO THROUGH OUR 'HUMAN WILD PHASE' ALONE?" He chuckles nervously. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok snickers again, and takes another bottle, drinking it himself. Ͼ CTT: "I'm s-still h-here too?" CGT: "To see what royalty is capable of without the stiffness and responsibility? I think it's really kind of a fun idea." She grins. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "OH. APOLOGIES, MILOKO. WE DID NOT INTEND TO IMPLY YOU WEREN'T....UH....WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE?" CAA: "WE HAVE ONLY EVER HAD CHAMPAGNE AT STATE FUNCTIONS. AND NEVER ENOUGH TO FEEL MUCH EFFECT." CTT: "not bad, a l-little f-fuzzy? but I h-haven't d-drunken t-that m-much yet?" CGT: "Would you recommend it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "s-sure? if o-only j-just to try?" CAA: Merrow sighs. "VERY WELL. WE WILL TRY IT. WE ONLY HOPE WE DON'T REGRET IT COME MORNING." CAA: Merrow takes the bottle Darmok had given him, and drinks. CGT: Acenia still stares at her bottle. Was there an age restriction on this? She can't recall. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles and drinks again, before giving றiloko a lecherous smooch. Ͼ CGT: Acenia covers her eyes a little bit. Okay, yes, she's peeking. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow sees this, then looks at Acenia, then blushes, then looks away. CAA: "OH. THIS LEAVES QUITE A WARM FEELING IN ONE'S CHEST, DOESN'T IT?" CGT: "Warm pleasant or warm awkward?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE'RE NOT SURE YET. PLEASANT....ISH?" CAA: "WE HAVE HAD MORE DELICIOUS DRINKS, TO BE CERTAIN." CGT: "Oh... fine. I will be in trouble for this if we're found out anyway. I should probably just do it." She opens the bottle, but smells it first. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: it smells suitably alcoholic CGT: (◝∂_∂◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok takes another swig, and nudges றiloko. Ͼ CTT: "hmm?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok motions toward the bottle in her hand. Ͼ CTT: "oh r-right?" she takes a larger drink this time CCC: Ͽ Đarmok nods in approval Ͼ CAA: Merrow continues to nurse at his drink. CGT: "I don't know how this will go. Please don't judge me too harshly..." She sips a very small amount from the bottle. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "sooo? how is it?" CAA: "You have to make me the same promise." Merrow's voice has gotten quieter. CGT: "I would like a milkshake better, I think. But it's not too awful." She responds to Miloko. To Merrow, "I am sure you will be fine, but I will promise anyway." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "w-wait a s-second? you j-just u-used me, M-Merrow?" CAA: "What?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok raises an eyebrow, and looks between the two. Ͼ CGT: Acenia begins to take more small sips. Talk about awkward... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "you s-said 'you h-have to m-make ME a p-promise'? I t-thought you had t-trouble s-speaking a-about y-yoursself in the s-singular?" CAA: "Uh....sorry. Remember? I was working on it after our talk. The one with Rubi?" CAA: He clears his throat. "WE CAN MAINTAIN THE ROYAL VOICE IF IT OFFENDS YOU TO HEAR US SPEAK LIKE A CIVILIAN." CTT: "it's j-just s-surprising, t-that was o-only a few d-days ago?" CGT: "(I am not feeling the warmth...)" she mumbles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "TO BE HONEST WE FOUND IT....RELAXING. TO NOT HAVE TO CARRY THE WEIGHT OF THE WHOLE NATION ON OUR SHOULDERS. AND TO BE ABLE TO NOT PROJECT SO MUCH WHEN TALKING." CAA: "AND HAVE YOU NOTICED HOW IRRITATING IT IS TO READ TEXT THAT IS CAPITALIZED ALL THE TIME?" CAA: Merrow takes a few more drinks. CAA: "HONESTLY WE WOULD BE IRRITATED IF SOMEONE DID IT TO US." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok takes another sip, and opens his mouth, perfectly mimicing the Ҁondesce's voice. "ץou were born to privelege, and with that comes specific obligations." Ͼ CGT: "Whoa." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "wow?" CAA: Merrow laughs from his belly. When he realizes what he's done, he covers his mouth and pretends as though it hadn't happened. CTT: "t-that's i-impressive?" CGT: (◝●v●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "SPOT ON, BROTHER. BUT SHE IS NOT WRONG." CAA: He seems to admit this last part grudgingly. CGT: Acenia becomes concerned at the lack of warm feeling that was described. She drinks more at a faster pace. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( Careful, girl. )) CGT: (( u dont understand mai pain )) CGT: "Miloko, you're feeling warm?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "y-yeah? I'd say so?" CAA: "Maybe you got a bad batch? Here, trade me." Merrow offers her his bottle. CGT: She trades with him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: And drinks from that bottle. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Better?" CLL: this new bottle also does not make you feel 'warm' CGT: And blushes! An indirect kiss. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow tries the bottle Acenia was drinking from. CAA: (( Wow. Are Twinks immune to alcohol? )) CGT: (( you woke me up for nuffin )) CLL: definitely strong stuff, merrow! CLL: ((twinks eat other races CLL: RAW)) CLL: ((how do you think they don't get every disease under the sun?)) CAA: (( Gasp. )) CAA: Merrow coughs as he drinks it. "Wow! You're not feeling this stuff at all?" CAA: "I feel like I've been kicked in the chest!" CGT: Acenia looks a little upset. Did she do something wrong? Oh gosh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something....stupid?" Merrow sounds a little confused. He's definitely less composed than before. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles, and starts digging around in Ɓalish's desk. Ͼ CGT: "Maybe I have a very high tolerance. Or something." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( wow darmok is all fuck da poh-lice )) CTT: "it's p-possible?" CGT: "It's okay! I'll just... watch." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Could be. Or maybe it's some sort of psychic thing! I'm not sure what your blood counts as on the hemothingy, but maybe you have some sort of power to....process poisons? Wait, is alcohol a poison?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ CAA: "Yeah, so see, there you go." CAA: "Great power to have if you're an empress, too. Don't even have to worry about a taste tester." CGT: "I suppose that will be usefu-" she shakes her head. "You know, that makes too much sense." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "w-what d-does?" CGT: "My parents were always doing stuff with plants that aren't necessarily safe! Maybe it's inherited somehow, or built up from when I was small." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Huh. Yeah. I could see that." CTT: "m-makes s-sense to me?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok pulls a small wooden box out of Ɓalish's desk, chuckling darkly. Ͼ CAA: "Oh man, but now you're going to see me all sloppy like this while you get to stay normal? You're going to think I'm such an ASS!" CGT: She laughs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "w-what'cha got t-there, D-Darmok?" CAA: "Oh I've seen one of those before. They're called....BOXES!" Merrow starts laughing. Apparently he thinks he's said something funny. CGT: (◝●o●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok opens the box and starts pulling random items out, searching for something. Ϊt appears the box is full of small items belonging to one "Տami Ƕeston". Ͼ CGT: "Personal effect from your father?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: effects* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Heston. I know that name from somewhere..." CGT: "Is it on the list?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Um....oh! Actually it is. Someone named Jack. But I want to say I heard it before that...?" CGT: Acenia shrugs Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Oh, shit! That's the Horntaker!" CTT: "you n-never did g-give me a c-copy of t-that l-list?" CAA: Merrow hears this, thinks for a minute, then nods. "Oh, right, right, right." He pulls out a copy he had made. "Here. Take it." CGT: "Horntaker?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Actually, hang on." He pulls out another copy and gives that one to her, too. "That one's for Rubi." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok takes an item from the box, and pockets it. Ͼ CTT: "f-find w-what you w-were l-looking for?" CGT: "Whatcha got?" Acenia asks Darmok. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yeah, yeah, she was some human general or something. Big time thorn in our side. I think fathe--" Merrow blinks, then shakes his head. "the commander took her as a prinoser of war." CAA: "Kept her right up until the war ended, too. All sorts of rumors about those two..." CAA: Realizing he's said this in front of Darmok, he stammers. "Oh, uh....sorry Darmok. Didn't mean to imply....I don't know. Whatever they imply." CGT: ((http://i.imgur.com/audqYUm.gif )) CAA: (( Carlos! )) CCC: Ͽ Đarmok waves it off, pulling a picture out of the box and offering it to றerrow. Ͼ CAA: Merrow examines the picture. CLL: It's a photo of Sami holding a wriggler Darmok. CAA: "Oh....oh my." CAA: "So does that mean the Horntaker really IS your mother, Darmok?" CAA: (( What sort of emotions are on her face in the picture? )) CTT: "she d-doesn't s-sound l-like the s-sort of p-person I w-want for a m-mother in law?" CLL: ((happy, she almost seems like she's giggling.)) CCC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ CAA: "I never imagined I would see the Horntaker....I mean she looks like she's DOTING on you." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok plucks the picture back, letting it vanish into his captchalogue. Ͼ CAA: "What happened? How did you end up with father? Just looking at that photo....it seems hard to believe, but the Horntaker may have been the kinder childhood." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok waves it off, and returns his attention to றiloko, taking a heavy drink. Ͼ CAA: Merrow shrugs. If Darmok doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want to talk about it. CAA: He turns back to Acenia. "Oh god. I'm probably boring you." CGT: "No!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I keep screwing things up. Like how dorky I was earlier today. And now here I am drunk as a stinkbeast in front of you." CGT: "Don't worry! It's actually kind of endearing when you're... let's say... vulnerable?" she holds her breath to try and keep her face from getting pink. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Heh. That color you turn when you blush is so pretty. I've never seen a troll blush in that shade before." CAA: "Oh cod! What am I saying." He turns away in embarassment. CTT: "f-foot in m-mouth?" CGT: She fails to keep the blush away! "It's... um... not normal... Probably... would have been culled... but I'm glad you like it! I just... am confused." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yeah, you're probably right. If the drones had caught you, you probably would've been culled. But I'm glad you weren't. And you don't have to worry about it anymore. The drones won't go after royalty." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok gives றiloko a knowing grin. Ͼ CGT: "That's kind of relieving!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Not like there'll be drones for much longer anyway." CGT: "This is also true..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "I feel like all this waiting is just... to get us antsy. We'll get tired of waiting and then make mistakes when we start the game. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yeah....waiting sucks." CGT: "I wish we knew more about it!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ "Ѧcenia and றerrow in the tower." Ͼ CCC: Ͽ Ƕe hops off the desk, and loops his arm through றiloko's. Ͼ CAA: "I don't know what this tower's all about." CAA: "But sure, I'll go there with her. If she wants to." CCC: Ͽ "Đarmok and றiloko in றiloko's room. றerrow and Ѧcenia in றerrow's Ʀoom." Ͼ CGT: "What's the tower?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "O.oh..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow blushes furiously. CAA: "Oh, uh....that's....I mean..." CTT: "D-Darmok, let t-them t-take it s-slow?" CAA: "...we haven't even kissed yet!" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok gives you both a pointed look before heading out the door. Ͼ CGT: "N-no, I have my key, right..." She pats her clothes and realizes she doesn't have pockets. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I mean I totally wanted to, earlier, but I figured..." CAA: "What, the key to your room?" CTT: Miloko follows Darmok "h-have fun you two?" CGT: "How did I forget..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT ceased responding to memo. CAA: "I'm sure there's a spare copy somewhere. We could ask the Comma--" Merrow looks around. "Oh god. If we ask the Commander he'll know what we were up to." CGT: "We're dead. This is it. This is the end." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I don't know if I can face my mother to tell her, either." CGT: "What do we do?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Okay, look. Maybe Darmok's right. You can stay in my room. You can sleep on the bed, and I can just sleep on the couch or something." CGT: "Uhm... uhm... okay..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( brb ten minutes. )) CAA: "And in the morning we ask....I don't know. Someone. To get us a key to your room." CAA: (( kay )) CGT: "Yes.... yes..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Urghh. That brother of mine. I know he thinks he's helping me, but this is really really....embarrassing. I'm sorry about him. Really." CAA: (( as long as you're gone, I'll also step away for a sec. )) CLL: ((huehuehue)) CGT: (( back )) CLL: ((WB)) CAA: (( Also back. )) CAA: (( And what are you huehuehueing about? =P )) CGT: "No it's fine! )) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( omg hi )) CGT: "No, it's fine!" * Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Okay, first....we should probably clean up in here. Oh god. There's no way he's not going to know someone was in here..." CGT: "I mean... at least we're not like... stubbornly sitting across from each other in the same room with our arms crossed. Refusing to speak or... you know..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Oh gosh. Why did they leave us with that?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( okay, I know we don't have powers yet, but you know what would be cool right now? Void cleaning. Yeah. "" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: )) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow starts tidying to the best of his ability....which is not much. He's always had servents for that. CGT: Acenia flutters around straightening this and that. What if it's too clean? She can't remember what it looked like before they came in. Oh gosh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Knowing Darmok....he probably doesn't care. Honestly, the few times I've seen him interacting with our father, he's almost seemed to ENJOY upsetting him." CCC ceased responding to memo. CGT: "Sounds kinda blackrom-ish." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I don't know if it's quite like that. The Commander....I'm just glad he wasn't the one who raised ME, let's say that." CAA: "I feel so bad for Darmok." CGT: "I know when he and I first spoke, he referenced prison a few times." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "That is only the start of it, to my understanding." CAA: "Okay....I think this is the best we're going to do. He's never going to be fooled by it though." CGT: "The question is, when the time comes? He will probably suspect Darmok. Do we speak up?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "and if so, how do we explain getting in?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow thinks long and hard about it. "...*I* will. You should not." CAA: "It is not as though you got drunk anyway." CAA: "All right, let's go back to my room. I'll lock the door on my way out." CGT: "Yes, but I'm not innocent of partaking." she mentions, stepping out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "His hands may be tied in terms of how badly he can punish me, as the Prince. I'm not sure if he will do the same for you." CAA: (( PLOT TWIST THAT ISN"T EVEN REALLY A TWIST: There are cameras all over the room. The commander will know EXACTLY what happened. )) CGT: "I still don't think it's okay to let you suffer alone." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Still feeling a little bit of liquid courage, he grabs her hand and squeezes it as they run down the hallway, and smiles at her. CAA: (( And doesn't see the column he's running toward until he slams into it. )) CGT: Acenia tries not to look at him, her face is on fire. They've not held hands before... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( I'm assuming nothing happens on our way back to Merrow's room. )) CLL: ((just the marching bad, and the reckoning.)) CAA: Merrow looks around as he unlocks his door, and hurries Acenia inside. CLL: ((you're fine)) CGT: Acenia is an unreasonable amount of nervous. Like first time at the doctor's nervous. She's only been in her brother's room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: After she's in, he looks around one last time, then, seeing no one, closes the door and locks it. CLL: HUEHUEHUE CLL: what will happen 2morrow CLL: only a not hallucinating levels of tired amanda will know. CAA: (( Yeah, I'm wondering about that myself. =P )) CLL: i'll talk to you bbz later CGT: (( oh lawdy )) CLL: feel free to RP a lawg of what happens when you're alone in merrow's room CLL: if you ahve time CLL: or sleep CLL: i'md oing that one CLL: ninininini CAA: Hahaha. CLL ceased responding to memo. CGT: (( Idk im past the point of no return. )) CAA: (( Yeah. I'm not, but I'm not sure if there was anything else you were wanting to have them do tonight. )) CAA: (( I'm willing to stay up if so. )) CGT: (( I don't have plans. I know LL was interested in more PDA, but that's kinda. whatever )) CAA: (( Yeah, I don't know how in character much more PDA would be. )) CGT: (( she messed up her own plans with canon though. lmao )) CGT: (( he *is* drunk ish )) CAA: Oh, right--Merrow's bed is covered in papers. As you glance at them, you see that they have a bunch of the things he said to you earlier written and crossed out, with multiple attempts on them to revise them into more debonair statements. CAA: As he sees that they're still on his bed, he blushes and begins cleaning them off, cramming them into the dross coffer frantically. CGT: She pretends not to have noticed them, but smiles, as this is adorable. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Hahaha. Just some work I was doing earlier..." CGT: "You're so busy!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Oh, you know, the life of a Prince!" he says through teeth clenched in a false smile as he tries to hide his horror that she might see what he was doing. CGT: "It's kind of nice that they trust you to do paperworks at your age. I would think with the highblood lifespan, they'd wait a bit longer." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia has no idea what she's talking about. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Oh, yes, it....uh..." he clearly has no idea how to keep this excuse believable. She's right. He *doesn't* have to do much official paperwork. "...kind of a personal project, I guess?" CGT: "Oh? Things about... the game?" This is getting to be such a strange fumble around a topic, she thinks to herself. "Let me know when you're done with the next set of notes." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Of course! Of course. Hahaha." CGT: (( omfg these two i can't even )) CAA: (( I have also lost the ability to can. )) CGT: (( I place full responsibility on LL )) CAA: "So uh..." he begins, once he's gotten all the papers safely hidden in the dross coffer. "Did you want to do anything else, before we go to bed?" CAA: Realizing how what he just said could be interpreted, his eyes go wide and he blushes. "I mean....not like that!" CAA: "But like....um....I'll shut up now." CGT: If there was ever a time for a nosebleed, it was then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She starts nervously wringing the loose material of her dress in her hands. "I have no idea...." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I kind of have one idea....but it's probably a bad one. Just the alcohol messing with my brain. Giving me ideas I would probably never entertain normall." CAA: He's looking at his feet. CGT: "I... hear that drunken admissions are sober thoughts. Or something... These are interesting curtains..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Oh. Yes. Mother designed them. She really has an amazing sense of design." CAA: Amazing is probably a good word for it. Good, on the other hand... CGT: "They have... character!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow nods. He has heard comments like these his entire life when referring to he or his mother's sense of style, and honestly believes them to be compliments. CAA: "Yeah, she's one of a kind." CAA: "So uh....I was thinking I might...well, that is to say..." CAA: "...I'd like to kiss you." CAA: His eyes are now pointed firmly at his feet, and his face is completely tyrian. CGT: "Oh... uhm... I... guess... that makes sense... given... the arrangement..." Wow these curtains are intense. They are just the right amound of distraction. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Uh....we don't have to. I mean. If you don't want to." CGT: "Uhm! No! I mean! Ahhh~" She paces in a tiny circle, just once. "I don't... not want to?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow nods, and puts his hands on her shoulders, facing her. "Okay then." He stares in her eyes for a while, as if still trying to pluck up the courage. CAA: He closes his eyes, inhales, and goes in for the kiss. CAA: He's....not great at it. He's clearly trying his best, but he also clearly has no idea what he's doing. CGT: Acenia feels the warmth of his lips against hers. She's probably read about this somewhere... push back? Gently? She does so, but seems to be forgetting to breathe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Eventually, the kiss ends, and they're left staring at each other, before Merrow starts blushing again and breaks eye contact. CGT: Acenia lets out a long, slow exhale. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Uh....so....um....good night?" CAA: He sounds lost. CAA: "And uh....I'll probably get better at that if I get more practice." CAA: This last bit comes out in a monotone as he rubs the back of his neck, as though embarrassed to have to say it. CGT: "R...right! See you in the evening?" She turns around, realizing she's in this room with him for the entire sleep cycle. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Its okay! We can uhm. practice... together?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow nods, saying "That would be nice." He turns as if to walk toward the couch he'll be sleeping on. "Good night, Acenia." CGT: "Sleep well Merrow." She cocoons herself in the blankets. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow retires to the couch, staring at the ceiling, certain that he will never get to sleep. And falling asleep in about five minutes. CGT: Acenia flops around from time to time, having a much more difficult time but eventually falling to slumber as well. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧